Wolverine vs. Darth Maul
Wolverine vs. Darth Maul is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the sixth episode of the fourth season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features the return of Wolverine from Marvel Comics, and Darth Maul from the Star Wars film series. Description Marvel VS Star Wars! In their ranks, these two stand out as incredible fighters, with potent weapons by their side. But a deadlier, angrier beast rests within, and one will be snuffed out. Interlude Wiz: Weapons come in many shapes and sizes, and there's no shortage of them across fiction. Boomstick: And while the weapons themselves are iconic and enduring, they need the right bearer to truly become legendary. Wiz: Wolverine, Lethal Enforcer of the X-Men. Boomstick And Darth Maul, Dark Lord of the Sith, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle Wolverine Boomstick: One day, these cosmic dudes called the Celestials came to Earth, and they thought “mankind would make good experiments”, and so they experimented on the human race, making three different types of people. Wiz: While the two most prominent variants were the powerful and charming Eternals, and the deformed Deviants, these were not all the experimentations the Celestials performed, a third notable variant were those possessing latent mutated genes. And these would be perhaps the most well known. Boomstick: Yeah, after some time, mutants starting showing up all around the place, some showed up in Ancient Egypt, some showed up within the lost city of Atlantis, and some came from seemingly nowhere, even in families that didn’t have any mutations themselves. Wiz: Whether or not the Celestials intended it, their experiments would end up playing a role in the history of the entire world. But not every mutant had such an easy time getting to the top, some had more humble origins, and perhaps none more so than James Howlett. Boomstick: Little ol’ James was born in the 1880s, and while he may have been a total wimp of a kid, it didn’t take long for him to discover he was a mutant himself, after a rollercoaster ride of father figure and actual father murders, James got the hell out of there, eventually taking the name “Logan”. Wiz: While he tried living a life with his childhood friend, Rose, Logan would accidentally kill her with his bone claws, but that wasn’t his only mutant power, he also possesses an accelerated healing factor, being able to regenerate from extraordinary damage. This healing ability also slowed his aging. Boomstick: Thanks to that, Logan’s lived for over 100 years, and he’s still in damn good shape, thanks to his super age, Logan has fought in over 5 large scale wars. But a man of his age didn’t stay unnoticed for long, and the guys at Weapon X found him. Wiz: During his imprisonment, Weapon X forcibly fused a powerful metal alloy onto Wolverine’s entire skeleton, Adamantium. This incredible material is not only extremely rare but for a man-made metal, it's unfathomably durable on a molecular level, some consider it completely indestructible. After escaping Weapon X, Logan became the Wolverine. Boomstick: Wolvie then wandered for a time, even battling The Incredible Hulk. But then Professor X came along and said "join the X-Men", and there he found a family he wouldn’t accidentally stab to death. It was with the X-Men that Wolverine would become a real hero. Wiz: Wolverine’s arsenal of mutant powers is quite a repertoire, his animal-like senses, and tracking skills are astute, at one point, he was high above New York, and located his target’s scent from the sewers. Boomstick: He’s got plenty of superhuman buffs, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, the works. But his greatest asset is his durability. He’s taken hits from Thor and the Hulkbuster and got through them, He battled with goddamn Satan himself. And survives ridiculously large explosions that would genuinely kill people. Wiz: He’s survived the nuclear bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima, having his heart detonated, resisted incineration, survived an airplane crash, and a whole plethora of other durability feats. The reason for this insane durability is thanks to two vital aspects of Wolverine. Boomstick: The badass combination of his healing factor and the Adamantium in his bones, that stuff is tough enough to withstand hits from Thor’s hammer, and we all know how badass that thing is. Heck, even death itself cannot keep Wolverine down for good. Wiz: Even if his tissue, muscles, and tendons are destroyed completely, his skeleton remains intact, it's so tough that people who punch Wolverine either break their hand outright or come dangerously close to doing so. Should you alternatively considering going for Wolverine’s mind, a combination of his healing factor and psionic shields protects him from telepathic attack. Boomstick: He’s got the strength to stab beings like Thanos and Gladiator, and he’s claimed victory against numerous foes, including Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus and the symbol of freedom himself, Captain America. But if Wolverine is pushed to his extremes, he will enter the Berserker Rage. Wiz: With the loss of all self-control and ignorance to all pain, Wolverine’s animalistic killer instinct makes him incredibly dangerous, but do not mistake Berserker Rage for ignoring strategy. Forge has said that Wolverine still maintains his sophisticated combat skills and can make complex strategic decisions. After he was resurrected, his healing factor was super-charged to the point where Wolverine's claws became superheated whenever he was angered. Boomstick: While it's not known if he's still got that power, it was pretty cool. Wolvie may sound invincible and unstoppable, but he isn’t, and people with the smarts can take advantage of this, for example, Magneto has been known to manipulate the Adamantium within Wolverine’s body, making him a slave to magnetic abilities. And when he used those superhot claws, it basically borrowed from his healing factor, making him vulnerable to harm. Wiz: Additionally, Professor Xavier has noted Wolverine’s healing factor stems from his brain, and that drowning him or destroying his brain is enough to kill him. The former is pretty tough on Wolverine, given his Adamantium skeleton would make him sink rather easily. But doing the latter is more difficult thanks to the thick Adamantium skull. Boomstick: And to add more to Wolvie’s downsides, he keeps getting into these tough situations because he’s just too much of a lone wolf, he doesn’t like relying on other people, if he wants to do something right, he’ll do it himself. Wiz: While these things are essentially etched into Wolverine’s very being, he’s still an incredible force to be reckoned with, and not one easily dealt with, sometimes even the strongest people in the universe have to learn the unavoidable truth. Boomstick: You do not mess with the Wolverine and walk away in one piece. Wolverine: I’m the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn’t very nice. Maul Wiz: The Sith Order, an ancient group of those devoted to the practices of the Dark Side of the Force, were perhaps the most powerful beings the galaxy had ever known. But the order was undermined by constant infighting, and eventually, their numbers were reduced to a single man, Darth Bane. The Jedi turned a blind eye, believing the Sith were extinct. Boomstick: It was there that Bane hatched a new plan. if a bunch of Sith couldn’t defeat the Jedi, he’d make the rules say that only two Sith Lords can be around at any time, and once Bane got an apprentice of his own, the Sith spent the following millennium developing their plot. Bane's approach to the Sith was called "The Rule of Two". Wiz: As their plot endured, the Sith became devious and clever, using their skills to earn positions of power, Darth Sidious, the most recent apprentice, was close to becoming Supreme Chancellor, but just like his master before, Sidious would need to choose an apprentice. Through his connections to the Nightsisters, Sidious acquired a young Zabrak male, whom he would title “Darth Maul”. Boomstick: Trained in the Dark Side since he was just a kid, Maul became a weapon of the Sith. He became a pretty acrobatic dude, specializing in being relentless to his foes. Sidious primarily trained Maul in the use of his sheer martial ability, and his signature weapon, the Lightsaber. Wiz: Maul famously wielded a double-bladed lightsaber, but even after losing one half of his iconic weapon, Maul’s swordsmanship was not hindered. But he would eventually acquire a second lightsaber, which was an extraordinarily rare weapon, the Darksaber. Boomstick: The Darksaber was an ancient weapon made by a Mandalorian Jedi, and it was kept safe for a really long time until other Mandalorians came and got it, but it eventually landed in Maul’s hands and even became his primary weapon for a time. Wiz: And naturally, Maul possesses a connection to The Force, and like most Sith, Maul embraces his rage in battle, complementing his extremely aggressive fighting style, the angrier he gets, the deadlier he becomes. And throughout his training, Maul can apply his use of the Force in several ways. Boomstick: He can push you around, pull you right into close range, enhance his body’s speed and strength, and of course, lift people up and choke the ever-living hell out of them. He can also probe his opponent’s mind for information he can’t get out of them verbally. ''' Wiz: While Maul’s force abilities are quite potent, he typically relies on his physical prowess to win in combat situations, he typically uses the Force either in desperate situations or when he needs to create an opening that his physical might cannot. But don’t underestimate him just because he doesn’t constantly use the Force. '''Boomstick: In fact, don’t underestimate him even if you take his Lightsabers away, thanks to his martial art skills, Maul won’t go down easily. In fact, Maul is pretty indifferent to pain, he even says it himself, and this is pretty legit given Maul’s species. Wiz: Zabraks are known for their high pain tolerance, and Maul is no different, he can take many hits to the face, fall several meters and even withstand the incredibly painful and potent ability, Force Lightning. Maul famously survived being sliced in half by Obi-Wan, thanks to a combination of his Dark Side boosted rage and distinct Zabrak traits, he survived what many believed a fatal injury. Boomstick: And he showed up a decade later with new cybernetic legs, and started kicking ass. Maul is skilled in other areas outside of combat, he’s skilled at manipulation, military and political strategy. He’s also really good at surveillance, tracking, and espionage. Despite being such a physical powerhouse, Maul can certainly be the stealthy guy. Wiz: The galaxy at large has certainly been influenced by Maul. He was the first Sith in a millennium to reveal his presence. His skills have allowed him to overtake large groups, such as when he gained the right to rule the splinter group Death Watch, despite not being Mandalorian. Or even create new factions, such as when he founded the Shadow Collective and Crimson Dawn. Boomstick: But while he’s good at that stuff, he’s a damn good fighter too, he’s defeated a lot of people, Qui-Gon, Savage Opress, Imperial Inquisitors and at one point, captured both Count Dooku and General Grievous at the same time, something the Jedi were trying to do throughout the entire Clone Wars. Wiz: He defeated Obi-Wan Kenobi, the core of his neverending rage in their first rematch. And defeated Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla, almost without using the Force. And he’s capable of contending with his former master, Darth Sidious. Given Sidious himself viewed Maul as a legitimate threat, this certainly lends credence to Maul’s skill. Boomstick: Goddamn, someone like him could probably survive anything, but he’s definitely not perfect. His first defeat at Obi-Wan’s hand almost made Maul go full-on Looney Tunes. Not to mention his cybernetics could be used against him if he’s not careful. Wiz: Like many Sith, Maul is arrogant, and often underestimates his opponents. He’s been defeated a couple of times, mostly at the hands of Obi-Wan and Darth Sidious. At one point he was defeated by a blinded Kanan Jarrus. And he’s pretty barbaric when it comes to fighting. Boomstick: Not always a bad thing, but Maul vastly prefers using his own might to reign victorious against his enemies. He also doesn’t channel Force Lightning like his master, though strangely enough, it's not because he can’t, he just didn’t apply himself enough. Wiz: It's possible that Darth Sidious did not train Maul in the ability, to keep him purely a physical threat so that his superior force abilities couldn’t be challenged. And of course, Maul’s desire for revenge was so great, it tore him apart mentally, and took both his brother and mother to mentally rebuild him. Boomstick: And during a fateful final showdown with Obi-Wan, they only clashed twice before Maul was put down, bringing an end to the former Sith Lord once and for all. Wiz: Despite his death at the hands of the very man he swore revenge upon and hated for decades, in his final moments, Maul let go of that hate, coming to terms with his death, and took solace in the fact that Obi-Wan was protecting someone who would one day defeat the Sith. Maul: Tell me… is it the Chosen One? Obi-Wan: He is. Maul: He… will… avenge us. DEATH BATTLE! It is a period of conflict. The ongoing Clone Wars have spread across the entire galaxy, the battlefield is anywhere and everywhere. But from the Outer Rim corners, a forgotten face has reemerged. In a stunning move, this unprecedented event has launched a wave of chaos across the outer reaches of the galaxy. With a planet now under their rule, the war as we know it may soon change. On the home of the Mandalorian people, the stage is set for total chaos, all in the name of Revenge. Through unknown means, an anomaly has presented itself just outside the Mandalore system. A spatial rift, something that has torn the fabric of space open. It doesn't take long for the people to notice, and word of its presence spreads quickly, soon reaching the capital and its actual ruler. A Mandalorian super commando, dressed in full armor, with red and black markings and horns on their helmet, enters the Sundari throne room. "My Lord, the scouts have reported back unusual space activity." This caught the attention of the ruler, Darth Maul. "Should we pursue it, my Lord?" the Mandalorian super commando asked. Maul rose from his throne and diligently walked passed his loyalist. "Commander, prepare a couple of ships for immediate takeoff" he ordered. "Yes sir, right away!" the Mandalorian super commando exited the throne room as Maul pondered the nature of this phenomenon. Concluding that the Force itself must be playing a role in this. In a few minutes, a pair of Mandalorian spaceships had departed Sundari and shortly thereafter, exited Mandalore's orbit. Now into the vastness of space, it didn't take long for Maul's small party to locate the spatial rift. The two spaceships flew as close to it as possible, so far so good. There wasn't any pulling force or anything to cause danger. But despite that, Maul was still uncertain as to its nature, seeing it with his own eyes this time, he certainly believed the Force had a hand in its manifestation. The general lack of danger pushed Maul and his team to attempt traveling into the rift. One craft entered at a time, and to their relief, there was no difficulty passing through. Now on the other side, a planet came into view, it was blue, and had plentiful amounts of land, mostly green in color as seen from orbit. "What planet is that?" Maul wondered. The Mandalorian super commando in the pilot seat ran a diagnostic scan of the planet, retrieving results in just a couple of seconds. "This planet doesn't exist within any known database, it's very likely we're out in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy" the super commando relayed his information to Maul. He sat in his seat, continuing to ponder. "Is the Force trying to guide me toward something significant?" Maul let those thoughts marinate for the time being. But at that moment, a communication was beamed to their ship, and another super commando appeared on the ship's hologram projector. "My Lord, a fleet of ships have entered the system!" One of the ships turned around, and after observing the Mandalore system, the communication was correct, a fleet of space cruisers had exited hyperspace, "I think it's an invasion army!" With that idea being incredibly likely, Maul made a crucial decision. "Captain, ready the army for immediate deployment". He also ordered the second ship that came with him to return back to Mandalore. With his men obeying his commands, soon Maul's ship was the only one left to explore this new planet. "Did you uncover anything else about this planet?" Maul implored to the pilot. "Massive lifeform readings, and vast amounts of cities and technology." Maul kept that in mind as their ship made its descent toward the planet. As they entered the atmosphere, Maul began to sense something both familiar, and unexpected. Anger and rage. He decided that following that trail might be a good place to start. Maul soon traced the anger and rage, after a short amount of time, the anger and rage could be traced to a private estate with a mansion. Not wanting to arouse any suspicion, or potentially draw out any attacks from below, the ship flies above the clouds until it is able to reach the estate, where it drops out from underneath the clouds. Meanwhile, at the mansion, a man hears the sound of an aircraft approaching, raising his arm to cover his face from the gusts of wind generated by the aircraft. The man gets a thorough look at the aircraft, not recognizing it. With little time to spare, the man closed the door behind him and followed the aircraft along its last known trajectory. Maul could sense the anger and rage were coming from the mansion they passed, and so they decided to land in some green space, with enough room for their vessel to land, Maul and his two men disembarked from the spaceship. The walking platform opened and extended to the ground. Maul and his men walked around for a brief moment, inspecting their surroundings. Looking to investigate his trace, Maul briefly walked ahead of his men. But before any further progress could be made, Maul raised his arm, silently ordering his men to stop right there. Maul hears the sound of something moving in the forest ahead. A man in yellow and blue lands on the ground. Out of pure instinct, Maul's supreme commandos raise their guns at the man, but Maul raises his arm, ordering them to hold their fire. This had to be the man Maul was looking for. He approached this individual, "I can sense your anger and rage. Tell me, who are you?". The man had little to say, he remained cautious and looked ready to attack at any moment. The man then sniffs, detecting scents. "Something tells me you're not from around here, bub." This could only be the Wolverine. Maul took the time to inspect Wolverine's appearance.'' "I am looking for something, and you seem to be linked to what I'm searching for. Perhaps you'll lend me your assistance?"'' Little could be done to deter the Wolverine, and he wasn't about to be deterred now. "Fat chance, bub." Maul took that as a sign of refusal. He simply turned his back and gave his men another order, "Kill him, he is of no use to us." Maul's commandos raised their firearms and closed in on the Wolverine. As Maul headed back to his ship, he heard the sound of a body drop to the floor, but to his surprise, a second body could also be heard dropping to the floor. Maul turned around to see his men dead on the ground. Completely unaffected, Wolverine stood there, over the bodies of his attackers. "You're next!" Wolverine shouted as he clenched his fists and extended his Adamantium Claws. "Good, I can sense your strength." Maul reached to his side and retrieved his primary weapon. He held the hilt of his lightsaber out to his front, igniting the left blade, and then doing the same with the right blade. Both inspected their opponents, putting their attention here, where it belongs, prepared for battle. FIGHT! (Cue Cooler - Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle) Spurred on by his opponent, Wolverine makes the first move, he rushes at Maul, claws at the ready. The Force informs Maul of Wolverine's incoming attack, and he quickly raises his lightsaber above him and blocks Wolverine's claws with the lightsaber itself. This alerts Wolverine quickly, he feels the incredibly hot sensation of the lightsaber on his adamantium claws, but this connection lasts for an incredibly brief time, as Wolverine jumps back and touches down on the ground. He quickly inspects his Adamantium claws, seeing that they are still in one piece. He looks back to Maul, still holding his double-bladed lightsaber confidently. "Gotta admit, you're the first person I've seen with a weapon like that." Wolverine almost complimenting his opponent. Maul held his lightsaber by his side, deciding that the room for talk was still present. "I don't intend on killing you if you can provide me with the answers I seek, perhaps we can come to an agreement of sorts." Maul still kept his offer open. Perplexed by Maul's words, Wolverine hadn't the slightest clue of what to even respond with, "I'm not sure what you're looking for, but if you're going after my family, It'll be the end of you, bub." The threat had been declared, and Wolverine kept his eyes sternly locked onto Maul. The Zabrak was intrigued but was nonetheless displeased that aid was not being granted. "I did not want to kill someone as powerful as yourself, but I am left with no other choice." Maul, augmented by the Force, rushed toward Wolverine and thrust his lightsaber into Wolverine's stomach. This caught the mutant off guard, and he recoiled from the pain. But he quickly adjusted, realizing that the weapon had been thrust through his stomach, and left him room to act. Wolverine viciously let his instincts take over for a split second, and one of his Adamantium claws was able to slash Maul across the cheek, leaving a distinct slash mark. Maul stepped backward, astonished by his opponent's surprise attack. Stretching his arm out, Maul called upon the Force once again, this time calling his lightsaber back to his hand. Feeling the burning sensation, Wolverine saw the lightsaber in his stomach suddenly exit his body and return to the hands of his enemy. Maul twirled the lightsaber to once again assume a fighting stance. Wolverine then felt his regenerative ability take charge and repairs the wounds both inside and outside his body, normally a lightsaber cauterizes a wound, thus preventing it from bleeding. But Wolverine's body shortly recovered from the impalement. Having completed his recovery, Wolverine had more to say to his foe. "Alright Daredevil, that burning sword trick is something, but you won't kill me so easily." Maul had become rather invested in Wolverine now, he witnessed that wound close up completely, it was as if the Lightsaber did not strike him at all. The more that Maul continued to unravel in his opponent, the more he understands that perhaps Wolverine is better off an ally than an enemy. "Your power... whatever you are, I believe our combined strength will be rewarded. Your anger and rage combined with your talents could be enough to make the galaxy ours." Maul insisted on an allegiance with Wolverine. But the X-Man had other ideas. "I've seen plenty of things in my life, bub. You're not the first to make the promise of power and glory." Wolverine shot down Maul's offer relentlessly, the thought never once crossed Wolverine's mind. This only displeased the Zabrak, and so he decided to go for the only method that would only work. "If you will not join me, perhaps I should remove the obstacles that are preventing you from siding with me." Maul, aided by the Force, jumped over Wolverine and dashed into the forest behind them. Wolverine turned around to see Maul was following the shortest path to the X-Mansion, and this ignited a fire in Wolverine. Sprinting as quickly as the Force could augment his cybernetic legs, Maul soon realized that Wolverine was in hot pursuit. The two raced past many trees, and while the chase lasted for a short while, Maul had an idea. Quickly changing gears, Maul jumped high into the sky, exiting Wolverine's sight. The clawed mutant came to a near halt, as he lost sight of his dark dressed assailant. He looked around, left and right, but he could not pick up any visual trace of his foe. But he was not out of options just yet. He starts sniffing around since he can't see his opponent. Wolverine pops his claws out once again, knowing that a moment of attack could happen at any second. "No use hiding, bub..." He suddenly catches the scent of something directly above him, and Wolverine reacts to its impending approach and dodges out of the way. Maul stabs one of the ignited blades into the ground where Wolverine once stood. An opening has presented itself, and Wolverine swings his claws directly to Maul's face, however, Maul reactivates the second, deactivated blade of his weapon, the lightsaber stands tall enough to protect Maul's face as Wolverine once again strikes the lightsaber, Wolverine feels the brief contact between them and backs off. Maul pulls the other end of his lightsaber from the ground and grips the handle with both hands. Maul approaches Wolverine and swings his double-bladed weapon with incredible precision and lethality. Being put onto the defensive, Wolverine weaves his way around both of Maul's blades, though the sheer speed and double-bladed nature kept Wolverine on his toes. Not once does he stop evading, but throughout his evasive maneuvers, Wolverine finds an opening, suddenly shifting from defense to offense, Wolverine lashes his claws out at Maul's torso, cutting three marks across Maul's body. This almost grinds Maul to a halt. But the Zabrak recovers in mere seconds and reapplies his incredible offensive barrage. Unexpectedly, Maul's output has suddenly become more intense, and ferocious then it had already been. While Wolverine was still capable of evading the swings, many of them were becoming close shaves, one swing just narrowly missed his face, but he did not feel any hit coming off the blade. Maul starts channeling his acrobatics into his attacks, and with one flawless movement, Maul performs a side flip, and supports his lightsaber close to his body, ensuring the blade will strike Wolverine. Catching a direct glimpse of the blade coming to strike him, Wolverine bends backward, just far enough that the blade misses his nose. Between the two, Maul committed to the more acrobatic move, and while he landed smoothly, he did not immediately have the ability to re-enter his usual fighting stance. While Wolverine had recovered much faster, with what speed he could muster, Wolverine charged to Maul and stabbed him in the back with all three of the claws on his right hand. That pain sent a stinging sensation through Maul's body, but before Maul could make a counterattack, Wolverine already had an opportunity to make this hurt. Wolverine charged forward, slashing in front of him repeatedly, each successful strike left cut marks across Maul's back, the sudden barrage of attacks pushed Maul forward with enough impact to disarm Maul of his double-bladed lightsaber. After a couple of seconds of such a constant onslaught, Wolverine landed a kick on Maul's back, sending his forward several meters and into a tree. Without fail, Maul's body crashed into the tree and caused it to break off from its roots and tip over, careening to the ground. Maul momentarily dazed, recovered while remaining on the ground. But before he could start to stand out, the three claws were pointed at his face, Wolverine looked down at him without a slither of mercy. "You hurt my family, I hurt you." Wolverine brought his claws to Maul's throat, the claws themselves pushed against his skin, but just shy of piercing. (Cue Maul, Savage and Viszla - Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Almost as if he was surrendering, Maul closed his eyes and waited to see if Wolverine would take any action. "You've already caused enough trouble as it is, bub." Wolverine retracted his claws and grabbed Maul by his torso, lifting him up. "And I don't think you deserve a second chance." ''Wolverine positioned his claws so that upon popping out, they'd pierce right through Maul's head, ensuring a death blow. Patience had been rewarded, Maul opened his eyes and used the Force to push Wolverine away, freeing him from the X-Men's clutches. Maul then complimented his Force Push by pulling his Lightsaber to him, this while time Maul had feigned surrender to lower his foe's guard, and his lightsaber impaled Wolverine in the back, this time in his chest. Despite the successful strike, it was not a finishing blow as Maul had hoped. As Wolverine dropped to his knees, his body was working to repair the damage the lightsaber had inflicted, while it was still in his body. Stepping forward and observing his strike, Maul was impressed that the injuries his foe had sustained were somehow not enough to kill him. Maul commended his adversary for such incredible endurance. But soon Maul reached out for his lightsaber and recalled it back to his hand. Wolverine staggered once again, seeing the cauterized wounds once again. Maul reactivated the second blade on his lightsaber. Once again, without fail, Wolverine's regenerative ability activated, mending his wounds and recovering from such pain in a few seconds. Now Maul had double confirmed his foe's resilience. Wolverine lifted himself on one of his knees, but as he looked up, he saw the crimson blade of Maul's lightsaber raised to his neck, Maul clearly emulating the same cold-hearted killing intent that he used just moments ago. A smile lifted on Wolverine's face, and Maul was alarmed. Something must be happening, Wolverine popped out his Adamantium Claws once again, using them to push back Maul's lightsaber. Creating another chance to inflict some damage once again, Wolverine lashed out at Maul, but Maul was prepared. Both exchange stabbing blows. Wolverine stabbing three of his claws into Maul's right shoulder, and Maul impaling his lightsaber through Wolverine's waist. Maul then attempted to cut his lightsaber across Wolverine's waist to cleave him in half, but his lightsaber suddenly stopped in its place. Wolverine smirked, knowing Maul had now discovered a problem. with the claws on his left hand, Wolverine stabbed Maul in the stomach with them. Experiencing the pain of six Adamantium claws all stabbed into him, Maul converted that pain and used it to empower him. Wolverine pulled his legs up off the ground and drop kicked Maul away. Though what neither of them realized was the cliffside. And Maul was unable to prevent his fall. Falling several meters, Maul hit the ground back first, while dazed, he quickly recovered. Right above him was Wolverine, who jumped into the air and had both sets of his claws out in front of him. Thanks to the Force, Maul was able to anticipate the attack, and rolled to his side, successfully avoiding the claws. Wolverine landed but ended up driving all of his claws into the ground. Maul, already on his feet, called upon the Force and used his talent of mind-probing to read his foe's mind, trying to gain any information he could, anything that can be used against him. He begins to enter Wolverine's mind. Unexpectedly, Maul is beginning to have trouble. Wolverine realized the presence of external forces trying to enter his mind, and Wolverine came to the conclusion his foe was also a telepath. ''"Take your best shot bub, you're not getting in unless I let you in." Now aware that his foe is consciously aware of his attempts to probe for information, Maul canceled his mind probing. Looking for another approach, Maul didn't have much time on his hands. It didn't take long for Wolverine to realize his foe called off the mental attacks. And the mutant charged at Maul, ready to attack once again. Maul reactivated his double-bladed lightsaber and tossed it like a boomerang toward Wolverine. An unexpected attack, but Wolverine was able to maneuver out of the way, avoiding the blade's spinning trajectory. Effectively disarmed, Maul rushed up to Wolverine, and the two soon entered into a bout of physical prowess, Maul and Wolverine grappled one another's arms, both looking to overpower the other. The two smashed their heads against one another. But that exchange revealed who had the hardest head. Maul's head suddenly ached, as if he had slammed his head against a thick steel wall. On the other hand, Wolverine took the hit well, while small patches of blood had been opened as a result of Maul's horns, Wolverine healed those wounds almost immediately. Seeing a vulnerable Maul, Wolverine raced up to him and impaled him in the stomach with his claws. But Maul reached out with the Force, calling his lightsaber back to him. As the lightsaber return to Maul, it slashed at Wolverine's back at least two times. Wolverine ignored the pain to the best of his ability. With the lightsaber back in his hand, Maul used the Force to push Wolverine away once again. Both fighters looked at the other, neither of them were succumbing to their wounds or injuries. The battle was far from over, and they both knew it. Wolverine charged once again, but his claws were once again met by the lightsaber. The two weapons remained clashed against each other for several seconds, Wolverine felt the heat of the lightsaber moving along the Adamantium and passing into his body, heating up his blood the longer he remained locked in this struggle with Maul. Drawing upon the Dark Side of the Force as much as his body would allow, Maul became bent on overpowering Wolverine with sheer brute force alone. But Wolverine did not budge. Seeing the real danger of his foe's weapon, Wolverine pushed Maul away. Fueled by his anger, Maul once again attempted to strike Wolverine, but during their clash, Wolverine noticed a weak spot. And as Maul attempted to use the hilt of his lightsaber to physically disorient Wolverine, that physical strike was evaded, and Wolverine, with his claws ready, slashed at the lightsaber hilt, cutting the weapon in two. One half of the double-bladed lightsaber launched into the air. Maul quickly realized his weapon had been cut in half, but before Maul could act on it, Wolverine, with just his bare fist, punched Maul in the face. The Adamantium in his bones once again sent Maul into a state of recoil. And it was just enough time for Wolverine to reach out and catch the falling lightsaber. Now resting in Wolverine's hand, he recalled his swordsmanship with the Silver Samurai and recognized the lightsaber as being fundamentally the same as a sword. Once Maul Recovered from the agonizing pain he felt in his bones, he realized his foe now held the broken off half of his lightsaber. But this did not deter Maul, in fact, it spurred Maul into action. Maul reached to his belt and retrieved the second weapon resting on his person. He activated that weapon, the Darksaber. Now with both his red lightsaber and the Darksaber in his hands, Maul was ready. Wolverine kept a firm grip on his newly acquired lightsaber. (Cue Let's Just See - Devil May Cry 4) The two charged at each other, locking lightsabers almost immediately, Maul used both his powerful weapons in unison to overpower Wolverine's single saber. But the mutant's skill with a sword was not only skilled but was refined to a level that reminded Maul of fundamental lightsaber techniques. Maul continued his assault, using one lightsaber to clash against Wolverine's, the other to strike areas where his foe could not cover. Lightsabers continued to clash, Wolverine was now on the back foot, walking backward as Maul pressed his offensive assault forward. Wolverine then hit a tree behind him, for a split second, Wolverine looked way from Maul to confirm what he bumped into. Seeing that opportunity, Maul went for a beheading with the Darksaber. But in the nick of time, Wolverine ducked, and the Darksaber sliced through that tree, collapsing it all together. Having ducked below the Darksaber swing, Wolverine unsheathed the claws in his left arm and impaled them into Maul's cybernetic leg. And some of the mechanical integrity in that leg was affected. Maul quickly realized the damage his leg had just now received. Aggravated even more, Maul angrily called upon the Force to push Wolverine away. In just seconds, Wolverine collided with the wall of the cliffside they previously fell off of. Some rocks and boulders chipped off the cliffside. Wolverine recovered quickly, but Maul had used that moment to blitz his way right up to Wolverine and impale him with both the Darksaber and Lightsaber. Both blades stuck into Wolverine's body, doubling his intake of pain. But this did not harm Wolverine with the intended effect that Maul would have hoped for. Wolverine pushed himself off the cliffside. Backing up immediately, Maul sensed the anger in Wolverine reaching its boiling point, and it was just about to burst. Wolverine swung his lightsaber toward Maul, left to right, with the intended target of Maul's torso. The Force came to Maul's aid, giving him the chance to get out of range. And before he could allow his foe the chance to follow up his attack, Maul reached out with the force, using both hands, and called the Darksaber and Lightsaber back to his hands, forcibly removing them from Wolverine's body. The mutant dropped to a knee, just while his body was healing. But as he was healing, Maul pulled Wolverine to him with the Force. He also pried the lightsaber from Wolverine's hands, tossing it aside. Maul unleashed a wild series of lightsaber swings, every single slash and cut struck Wolverine, as he struggled to stand up amidst such overwhelming pain. Cuts and wounds covered Wolverine in every corner of his torso, his head, arms, chest, all cauterized, and viciously so. After the slaughter of constant slashes, Maul had unleashed his anger thoroughly enough and now looked like the ample time to make a killing blow. Maul made the slash, but Wolverine caught the lightsaber with his bare hand. "Alright, bub..." Maul was stunned. Wolverine stood up, still holding onto the lightsaber, Maul attempted to strike with the Darksaber, but Wolverine popped out his claws once again, blocking the Darksaber's strike. The damage inflicted upon Wolverine was regenerating, mending all the damage Maul had dealt to Wolverine, and Maul watched all of it recover in front of his eyes. "What are you?" the only thought that came across Maul's mind exited through his words. As Maul saw Wolverine rise to eye level, he saw the eyes of Wolverine turn into eyes of unrelenting rage and fury. "The Wolverine." Unleashing another vicious headbutt, Wolverine forcibly rammed his head into Maul's own. This time, it really hurt, Maul physically stepped back, feeling unfathomable pain from just a headbutt. Both fighters had now reached their boiling point, the pain had become intoxicating, and it was all they were going to act on. Maul called his Darksaber and Lightsaber to his hands, and Wolverine popped out both sets of his claws. The two ferocious forces of anger charged at one another. Wolverine jumped forward, using the ground as leverage to push himself forward vertically, his claws at the ready, Wolverine shouted like a wild animal as Maul used his lightsabers to repel the incoming strike. Momentum, however, could not be stopped, and the two traveled a few meters, locked in a stalemate, neither was going to yield. And the look in both of their eyes proved their intent to continue. With their momentum slowly grinding to a halt. Maul swung his Darksaber at Wolverine's face, though it behaved more like a blunt object, rather than a lightsaber, as Wolverine was beaten to the side. Maul could not believe this resilience. Recovering in a short pocket of time, Wolverine's mask covering his face had been sliced off, revealing the face of Logan underneath. Maul looked and saw those eyes underneath the mask. The rage on his face could not be painted any clearer than the expression on Logan's face. Wolverine returned the favor with a set of new slash marks across Maul's face, cut diagonally and inflicting equally pain-inducing agony upon Maul. Without fail, Maul fueled that anger into himself and used it to fight back even harder. Maul ran toward Wolverine and grappled him as if tackling him. But instead of sending his face into the ground, Maul simply kept charging, keeping a firm hold on Wolverine. The enraged Wolverine did not allow this to go unabated, Wolverine popped his claws out and repeatedly stabbed Maul in the back. But this pumped Maul full of anger, and he continued his charging tackle, the two toppled trees and effortlessly mowed down all obstacles in their path. After enough rampaging, Maul used the Force to send Wolverine to the ground. The mutant looked pretty bruised up, his costume was completely in shambles. Maul used the Force yet again to summon his lightsabers to his grasp. As the pain coursed through both, the flames of wrath within them had not died out, the sheer exertion on both their parts had taken its toll. Maul watched Wolverine heal from the wounds again. Maul felt pain aching through his entire body, it was ample fuel for his powers. Still able to channel it, Maul used the Force to choke Wolverine, raising him into the air. Wolverine struggled, but Maul refused to loosen his grip. Maul kept one of his lightsabers active and brought it right up to Wolverine. Maul pressed the lightsaber against Wolverine's neck, intended to burn all that flesh, cutting off his ability to breathe. The lightsaber immediately inflicted pain and increasing agony upon Wolverine. The mutant relentlessly pushed the blade deeper and deeper into Wolverine's neck, the Adamantium in his skeleton prevented decapitation. Looking for an avenue of escape, Wolverine came to an instinct conclusion. Wolverine kicked Maul in the face, stunning the Zabrak. Maul lost his hold of Wolverine. Now freed, Wolverine's wound started to heal. Wolverine then swiped the lightsaber from Maul's hand. Wolverine now behaved a lot more viciously with his lightsaber, charging at Maul. Knowing the Darksaber was still in his possession, Maul activated the ancient weapon and clashed with Wolverine once again, both were still oozing with anger and rage, but both still had the capability to focus their emotion, channeling their strength into swordsmanship. Maul and Wolverine locked lightsabers, clashing repeatedly, Lightsaber against Darksaber. The Swordsmanship demonstrated by them both was remarkable, a lot more vicious and heavy-handed, but neither swung their weapons carelessly. With Wolverine's body recovered, his rage was relentless. Wolverine took the offensive this time, and Maul pushed onto his back foot, playing defensively. The two took every chance to find an opening and exploit it, but neither could decisively exploit their opponent. Both the mutant and the Zabrak were expending every last ounce of strength they could muster, all to find the right opportunity. The two lock lightsabers again, both looking the other dead in the eye. Maul empowered himself with the Force once again. Using his strength to push Wolverine's lightsaber downward. Soon enough, Maul succeeded and with his blade emerging victorious, Maul using some wrist action to maneuver his Darksaber and redirect Wolverine's lightsaber, effectively pulling it from Wolverine's hands. Disarmed, Wolverine attempted to charge Maul again. But Maul used the Force, catching his foe in a Force Choke. Wolverine grasped his neck, eagerly aspiring for freedom, but Maul was beaten and bruised enough that there wasn't going to be any chance to break free this time. Holding his prey with the power he commands, Maul took a final look at his foe. There was only the Darksaber left, no stray weapons to be picked up at the last seconds, and no escape from the Force. The clawed mutant could feel the grip on his neck becoming tighter and tighter and knew that he needed to make something happen now, at this point, Wolverine's raging adrenaline had been physically depleted from such a brutal and unrelenting exchange. Finally, Wolverine expended the last of his anger, and he stops trying to free his throat. Maul pulled Wolverine in with the Force and held the Darksaber at the ready. Reeling in Wolverine, Maul impaled him with the Darksaber, a direct stab. This unleashed a sudden last ounce of berserker rage from Wolverine. Determined to get that damn sword out of him, Wolverine pops out his claws and slashed at Maul's arm, cutting it off from the elbow. With the dismembered arm of Darth Maul holding the Darksaber, Maul was also without a weapon. The claws struck again, cutting Maul's opposing arm. Mutant and Zabrak dropped to the ground, Maul howled in true pain, while Wolverine tore his foe's arm from his body. Wolverine swiftly grabbed the Darksaber and decapitated Maul. The head hits the ground, the body falls to its side. Now recovered and his anger quelled, Wolverine heads back to the Mansion. K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Theme of Wolverine - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Boomstick: Oh boy, that was too close! Wiz: Wolverine and Maul are both incredibly resilient, both could take their punishment and dish it back without a problem. Thanks to that, the fight would take a long time to be ended. But Wolverine had an unbeatable advantage in the form of his regenerative ability. Wolverine also had much, much more experienced compared to Maul. Boomstick: Yeah, Maul didn't have anything like that in his belt, so while Wolvie could take all of Maul's hits and recover, Maul would be taking all the damage and would have to carry it with him. While it did strengthen Maul, its still damage he won't recover from anywhere near as quickly as Wolvie. Wiz: When it came to speed, they were in the same ballpark. Both scaled to characters who are capable of intercepting lightning. Such as when Obi-Wan blocked Count Dooku's Force Lightning, or Captain America blocking Electro's Lightning. Both essentially fall under Massively Hypersonic. Boomstick: Wolvie had the mental defenses to protect against Maul reading his mind. Maul could have used to learn of Wolverine's weaknesses, but it takes really strong telepaths like Professor Xavier to get into that thick skull of his. And thanks to his time in Japan, Wolverine has had enough time training with swords that he'd be able to use a lightsaber. Wiz: Speaking of which, it was pretty important to figure out if a Lightsaber could cut Adamantium, and while it might seem like a Lightsaber could just tear into it, the stuff is extremely dense and stable on a molecular level, usually needing molecular altering equipment or cosmic powers to affect it, of which Maul has neither. Boomstick: Without access to either, Maul's lightsabers were essentially really hot swords that could easily get through Wolvie's flesh, but not that Adamantium Skeleton, and thanks to his training, Maul is far more proficient in defeating his foes through physical prowess, as opposed to his Force abilities. Not that he can't win a match by using the Force, but Maul vastly prefers winning with his might. Wiz: Plus, Wolverine wouldn't just let a lightsaber cut into him, In fact, its much more likely that Wolverine will cut the lightsaber hilt, given that Wolverine can stab beings like Thor, Hulk and Thanos, Maul and his lightsabers are pretty easy hits. With the greater experience, durability, mental defenses, and power, Wolverine secured this win. Boomstick: Maul was a tough opponent, but he got a bit too far ''a-head ''of himself. He he he... Wiz: The winner is Wolverine. Trivia ' '''Who would you be rooting for?' Wolverine Maul ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles